All Star
by Over the Winter Wall
Summary: Scarlett O'Neil. Loud, wild, dangerous, risk-taking, fun-loving, and anything else that fall under the category of 'Wild Child'. Emma Ginger and Louise Jones; Scarlett's best friends. All three girls have no patience for slow things and when they meet Raphael, who is like them in every possible way, they are forced to slow down, and take a look at life. (I don't own, just edit)
1. Chapter 1: Breaking and Entering

**Chapter 1**  
>Breaking and Entering<p>

"C'mon, guys!" I shouted, "Y'all are too slow!"

"We're coming! Just gotta finish tying my shoe!" Lou and her shoes - she can never get enough of them. She's constantly getting new pairs. Most of which are Vans, Supras, Toms, Nike, Air Jordans, Osiris, Adidas, etc. Lou owns so many pairs of shoes, so many that I can't count the number on my fingers, toes, _and_ _Emma's_ fingers and toes! That's over 40 pairs of shoes! _40! _That's more than I'll ever have in my whole lifetime! Maybe.

"Alright, I'm ready." Lou straightened her jacket, and looked at Emma. She then whacked Emma on her arm.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Emma exclaimed.

"For being stupid." Lou said.

"How is that a reasonable answer?" Emma asked.

"It's not,"Lou said, while Emma groaned. Lou never fails to agitate anybody and everybody. Especially Emma.

"Start. Walking." I pushed Lou ahead and strode towards the front door.

"So here's the plan, Lou - you gotta pick the lock, and stand guard. Warn us if anything suspicious happens. Emma and I will get to her locker and grab her phone. Got it?"

"Got it." They chorused.

"Good." As we walked towards the school, I smiled, thinking about how much fun breaking in will be. I mean, even though we've done it before, it still gives me a rush. I suppressed a laugh, remembering the last time we broke into the school. Lou had forgotten her converse in her locker over winter break, and really wanted them to go on vacation with her brother. So Emma and I broke in, and got the shoes from Lou's locker. This time we're just getting Em's phone.

Why do we have to break in at night? Why not just wait until school the next day? Well, it's more fun this way. Why do it the boring way, when you could have loads of fun... at school!

We stopped right before the door, and Lou shoved her hand in her pocket, grabbing the pin she was gonna use to pick the lock. She pushed it in, and twisted it, waiting until we heard a soft _click. _Emma and I barged right in, and Lou gave me the signal that everything was clear.

We strutted confidently throughout the hallway, as if we had done no wrongdoings this evening, and breaking into the school was a perfectly normal thing to do.  
>I scanned the lockers for number "541." Ah, Emma was already there. I saw her rummaging through her messy as heck locker, trying to find her phone.<p>

"Got it!" She whispered.

"Leggo!" We rushed down the hallway, back to Lou, and we all made it out the front door. Lou began re-locking the door, but she was taking a really long time.  
>"What do you think you're doing?!" Emma let out a yelp, and all three of us whirled around, hoping not to get in too much trouble. There was a large bulky shape, hidden by a shadow, and the nighttime darkness. I walked up, closer to the figure, and responded in a way that let Emma and Lou know that shit's about to get real.<p>

"And just who are you?" I crossed my arms, and put my sassy face on. Oh, its on! It's on like Donkey Kong!

"I'm Raphael - ninja, mutant turtle, and great at kicking butt. Who are you guys?" Mutant turtle? I can handle that. Ninja? Not so much. But that doesn't mean I can let myself get intimidated.

"I'm Scarlett - sassy, sister of the famous April O'Neil, and even better at kicking butt, verbally of course." Raphael let out a chuckle and took a step forward. I could see him now. He was a dark green, with a scarlet (Ironic, right?) mask around his eyes, and two sharp, three-pronged, metal weapons that fit through his belt.

"You know April?" He asked. _What?! How the fuck does he know my sister? Is she okay?_

"I don't know if being her sister counts as _knowing _her, but... you get it." I shrugged my shoulders, and raised my eyebrows sarcastically.

"Well, I can see the resemblance. Now, back to my former question - What the shell are you guys doing?!" I glanced back at Emma and Louise. They both had their arms crossed like I did, and Emma wore an amused smirk. Lou was just trying not to burst out into giggles - and that made me laugh. I laughed straight out loud, and received strange looks from Emma and Raphael. Emma caught my eye, and I pointed to Lou, which in turn made Emma start cackling like a maniac. Pretty soon, all 3 of us were basically laughing our heads off.

"I don't get it, whats so funny?" Raphael looked confused, and a bit angry.

"You know what? Never mind. And as to what we were doing before... we broke into the school."

"Why?!" He shook his head, "You know what, never mind, come with me. I'm taking you to April's." He grabbed my arm, and began pulling me down an alley near my school. Some part of me wanted to see my sister, and he had a pretty strong grip, so I went with it... for now.

When he let go, he tore the manhole cover off, and Emma and Louise were behind me. "No." I said. I wasn't going to April's, just to have some stupid ninja turtle tattle on us for having fun.

"What did you say?" Raphael strode to me, putting his face an inch from mine.

"No. I'm not going to April's just so you can tattle tale on us, and have us all get in trouble!" He leaned in a little closer, and grabbed my wrist, squeezing it tight.  
>"You guys are coming with me to April's, whether you like it or not! You can't just break into a school, and she needs to know about this." Raphael backed up, and jumped down the manhole. I normally wouldn't have followed, but I was freaked right now, and so I just went with whatever he said.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2: Nobody Likes a Tattletale

**Chapter 2**  
>Nobody Likes a Tattletale<p>

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who is it?" I heard my older sister's voice ring through the door.

"Raphael," he answered. _Why didn't he include our names?_

"Oh! Alright, I'll be there in a sec," April opened the door, looking tired and sleepy. I think we just woke her up - it _is _3 am.

"Raph... and Scarlett, and Lou, and Emma... Uh... hi, guys!" She smiled uncertainly. "Raph, what are you doing here?_And_ with Scarlett and her friends?"

"I was topside, and I caught them near the school. Apparently they was tryin'' ta break in the school!" Raphael tattled. April gave me a reproving look, and her eyes said "we'll-talk-later."

"Is this true, Scarlett? Emma? Lou?" April questioned.

"Yes, it is. But only because Em forgot her phone in her locker!" Emma had a guilty look on her face, and Lou was trying to cover up by smiling innocently.

"Oh, no. Is this another Shoe Incident?" April whined. _Remember the last time we did this?_ Well, April caught us just as we were sneaking into the apartment, and she let us off with a warning.

"Um... No?" Lou said.

"Oh, come on!" April filed us into her apartment, and turned to Raphael. "Thanks, Raph, for telling me. I'll deal with them later, and they're gonna get in _a lot_ of trouble. Oh, and tell your brothers I said hi!" Raphael saluted, and walked away, going down the fire escape.

I turned to April, ready to get some answers, "Who is Raphael, and how do you know him?" I demanded. April had a guilty look on her face, but it soon changed to one of th_o_se looks that said "we'll-talk-later-but-you're-getting-in-a-whole-lot-of-trouble-first." Ha! I ain't gettin' in _no_ trouble from her!

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out. Now, Em and Lou, go on, go home. I'll speak to you're parents tomorrow. Emma, and Louise - you're brother is gonna hear about this!"

"Aw, come on! You know Casey gets so annoying when he finds out I've done something wrong! Please don't tell him!" Lou pleaded. It actually was true - Casey has _rough _punishments. Like, the last time Lou got in trouble, he grounded her for a month, took away her laptop and phone, and didn't let her hang out with us for the duration of the month. It was dreadful - for us too!

"Nope, sorry. No can do," April pushed Em and Lou out the door, and slammed it shut behind them.

"Alright, who is Raphael? And how do you know him?" I asked.

"I'll tell you _after _I decide your punishment. Now, I want you to tell me every single detail of what happened."

* * *

><p>"April!" I whined. Her punishment was <em>so <em>unfair! "I bet you Lou isn't gonna have _her _reading privileges taken away! That's not fair! I read all the time! That's like taking away Patrick from Spongebob - they're nothing without each other!" I put on my best puppy dog face.

And soon enough, I heard April saying, "Alright, alright! You can keep reading! But you will be on house arrest for the next week."

"Yes!" I shouted. April looked at me strangely.

"You're happy about that?" She asked.

"What? _NO!_ I'm just happy that I get my reading privileges back! And, I mean, house arrest can't be so bad... as long as someone's here while I'm home," I said. April just looked at me, "You _will _be here when I'm home, right? I mean tomorrow's the last day of school! You can't leave me here for 6 days alone! Can I at least invite Emma and Lou over, just to hang?" I asked, pleading.

"I guess. But you can't leave the apartment - _at all._"

"_Fine,_" I dragged out the word as I pulled myself towards my bedroom. I walked in and mentally prepared myself for what I would do during the next week.

April bid me goodnight, and shut her door.

As I sat in bed that night, I realized that I never actually got a straight answer from April, about the whole "Raphael-mutant-ninja-turtle" thing. _How did she meet them? Were they _good_ people? Or mutants... whatever, maybe they're just people in costumes? I don't know._


	3. Chapter 3: When in Doubt, Ask Splinter

**Chapter 3**  
>When in Doubt, Ask Splinter<p>

The next day was the last day of school for the year - my last day as a 10th grader! I got dressed in my usual - high waisted jean shorts, a crop top, and my black leather jacket. I walked to Lou's apartment, and knocked on her door.

"_Damn_ girl, you look smoking!" Was the first thing Lou said when she saw me.

"Thanks! And you look... eh, okay...," I faked. In reality, she looked really good, with bright blue jean shorts, a pink graphic design crop top, and black ankle boots with silver spikes all over.

"What?! I put so much effort into this outfit!" She wailed.

"No! I'm just kidding - you know you always look shmexy as hell!"

* * *

><p>The day went by uneventfully, mostly watching movies in class, as its the last day, and a few promises to keep in touch with friends made throughout the year. But during the whole day, only one thing was on my mind - Raphael, what he is, and how April knew him.<p>

When I got home, Em and Lou waited in the living room, while I went to go find April. Emma and Lou refused to let me find out everything and have them know nothing, and so April's going to tell _all _of us.

"April! April? Em, Lou and I need to talk to you!"

"Okay, Scarlett, I'll be there in a minute!" Sure enough, April was there, with seconds to spare.

"Alright, I'm here! What do you wanna talk about?" April said.

"We need to talk about Raphael, who he is, and how you know about him." Louise said calmly. April's face visibly paled.

"Um, sure... but I need to talk to someone about something... I'll be back in 45 minutes!" And she was out the door.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>April's P.O.V.<strong>_

I flew out of the apartment, and raced to the guys lair, "Raphael! I need to talk to you! It's urgent!"

Within seconds, Raph was next to me, with a worried look on his face, "What's wrong? Are those mouser things bothering you again?"

"No, but Scarlett, Emma, and Lou want to know all about you! They're waiting in my apartment. What should I tell them?" I asked.

Raphael shrugged, "It's okay with me. They seem harmless. Just tell them what we told you - the backstory, what we do as ninjas... The whole shebang!" He said with a fluent Jersey accent.

"But would Leo and Master Splinter be good with this?" I asked.

"Would I be okay with what, Miss O'Neil?" I turned around to find both Splinter and Leo standing there, with expectant looks on their faces.

"Uh, well... you see, um... What happened is-" I paused and glanced over to Raphael, "Raphael, would _you _like to explain?"

"What?! No!" He yelled.

"Well, I wasn't there when Scarlett, Emma, and Lou were at the school, so _you _have to explain."

"Yeah, but you still have to tell them who Scarlett is, and her friends, too! So, how about we _both _explain things?" Raphael suggested.

I groaned. I _really_ didn't want to explain who Scarlett is. "Fine," I turned to Master Splinter and Leonardo, and saw that Donatello and Michelangelo had appeared there, too. They were all waiting to find out what all this is about.

"Hi guys!" I said.

"Yo, April!" I heard Michelangelo say.

"Hey," Donatello piped up.

"Miss O'Neil, I believe you were about to explain?" Splinter said, while lifting a hand off his rod.

"Yeah. I know, I know. Raphael, you start with the school," I said.

"Alright. Well, I was out on patrol last night, and I was going past the high school. I saw three girls trying to pick a lock. And it was, like, the dead of night, and wouldn't you think it's a little weird that three teenage girls are breaking into a high school in the dead of night? So I went to investigate. I asked them what they were doing, and... _surprise, surprise_, they basically gave away that they were breaking into the school," Everyone just stared... so I decided to pick up.

"The thing is, Scarlett, Emma, and Lou have done this before! They knew what they were doing, and so Raphael brought them back to my apartment and told me what had happened. But, the girls figured out that Raph and I knew each other. And now they want to know who you guys are, and how you know me!"

Splinter stared wide-eyed before calming down and saying, "Well, Miss O'Neil, it seems we are in quite the predicament. But I do have one question - Who are Scarlett, Emma, and Lou?"

_Damn. _"Uh, well... you see, Master Splinter, Scarlett is my younger sister. And Louise and Emma are her best friends. But I would trust them with my life - that I'm sure of. They'd never tell anybody!"

"Ah, I see. Well, I guess there's only one thing to do, isn't there?" Splinter said.

"And that is...?" Donatello asked.

"Tell the girls of course!" He exclaimed.

"Tell them? Are you crazy?!" I shouted, making me grope my hair in distress.

"I trust you, Miss O'Neil, and we're taking a big risk telling them. But if you trust these girls so much, then I believe you, and so we shall tell them."


	4. Chapter 4: Infant Mutant Assassin Sloths

**Chapter 4**  
>Infant Mutant Assassin Sloths<p>

"Alright, guys, I have something to show you," April said as she walked back into the apartment, "But first, I need to take you guys there. Get your jackets, and lets go."

Emma and I exchanged glances, and Louise just shrugged her shoulders. We followed April out of the apartment, but once we got to street level, she did the most peculiar thing.

"What are you doing?! Aren't we going to see those turtle guys?! Why are you going down there?!" April began to lift the manhole cover, and climbed down.

"C'mon, guys. Just trust me." She said. I started to wonder if this is where those turtles lived. I mean, I _did_ see Raphael lift up the same one that night... maybe they live here and that's why he did that. I guess we'll figure out.

We walked throughout the sewers, until we came across a big opening. I noticed a _big_ room made of orange brick, and I saw Raphael in the corner. Louise gave him a small wave.

"Guys! They're here!" April called. This must be where Raphael lives. _But who are the other people?_

"Cool!" A turtle exactly like Raphael jumped down from a balcony - except for his orange mask, Raphael had a red one - , and greeted us warmly, "I'm Michelangelo! Who are you?" Our response was interrupted by 2 other turtles showing up. One was blue-masked, the other, purple.

"How many of you are there?!" Exclaimed Emma, "Are you guys it? Or are there still more yet to come?!"

"No," The blue-masked turtle laughed, "We're the only ones."

"I'll be there in a minute!" That was Raphael. He appeared next to Michelangelo, "Alright, I'm here."

"So, guys," April began, "Introduce yourselves," She gestured towards the three of us, I stepped up first.

"I'm Scarlett, April's younger sister. I'm 16 and...," I tried to think of a fact about myself. They always ask you to give a fact on the first day of school, with the "get-to-know-you" games, "and Reading is my life. Cookie, you go," I signaled for Emma to go next. Cookie is a nickname I made up for her.

"I'm Emmaline, but most people call me Emma. I am Scarlett and Lou's best friend, Scarlett called me Cookie before. Because I just have a weird obsession with baking cookies. I don't eat them - that's Lou and Scarletts job - I just love to bake them. I don't even _like_ cookies!" Emma just kept rambling on and on about how she doesn't like cookies, and blah, blah, blah.

By the time she was finished talking 5 minutes had passed and she was as red as a tomato - Emma doesn't like speaking in front of new people, because she rambles.

"I'm Louise, I'm 16... and my brother secretly has a crush on April," I laughed when she said that. Emma and I both knew that Casey has had a thing for April ever since a few weeks ago.

"Ha! Who's your brother?" Raphael asked.

"He's my older brother and his name is Casey."

"Wait... what's your last name?" Raphael's eyebrows knitted together.

"Jones. Why?" Louise asked, confused.

"We know him! You're his little sister?!" Raphael exclaimed.

"How do you know my brother?"

"Never mind that. I'll tell you later. First let's get all this story telling out of the way," So... we did.


	5. Chapter 5: Face-Off and People Leaving

**Chapter 5**  
>Face-Off... and People Leaving<p>

"So you mean to tell me that April got "fired" from her job because her boss went wacko and then he sent mice robots to kill her?! And she's opening the shop up again?!" I screamed, she almost died and didn't tell me!_ I thought we had a better relationship than that._

"April, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you say_anything_ about Stockman, those robots, or the shop?" I questioned. Did April really not trust me? I mean, I _am _her younger sister! I may have gotten in trouble a lot, but she can still trust me!

"Well," April started, "I figured you wouldn't believe me, and so what was the point of telling you?" I rolled my eyes and dismissed the topic. I was getting fed up with April - she never tells me anything! I walked over and sat down next to Lou. She gave me a reassuring smile and turned back to the conversation.

I sat there and glowered at everyone and everything within my area of vision. Everyone else was still answering Emma and Lou's questions, and I was the only one not part of the conversation. I just waited with a scowl on my face when, all of a sudden, I heard someone say from behind me, "Smile, it's prettier than that snarl you have on your face."

"For your information, its a _scowl _not a _snarl,_"I shifted around to face the person speaking. It was Raph, "There's a fine line between the two, but I thought you would know, Mr. "Hate-the-new-kids". You haven't exactly been nice to us,_Raph,_" I emphasized that last word as if it were a disease.

He seemed annoyed by that comment. _Maybe I struck a nerve? Nah, he wouldn't care... Would he? _"I don't hate you guys... I'm just not used to you yet. I don't trust you," He stated. I was shocked. _He doesn't trust me?_

"But I'm April's _sister!_ You should be able to trust me! I mean, I don't trust you, but that's because I just met you like two days ago!" I screamed.

Raphael shrugged, as if to say,_ what can you do?_ "April has done things to earn my trust - _earn_ being the operative word. My trust isn't given, it's earned."

The next morning, April was up and ready at 6:00 am. She had suit cases packed, and a plane ticket sticking out of her back pocket. But the only thing was, I don't know where she's going, "April, it's 6 a.m., where the heck could you possibly be going?" I asked her, still half asleep. I was still only in the hallway, slowly trudging towards the front door. April slowly got a look of realization on her face, and then hurried to tell me.

"I haven't gotten to tell you! I am so sorry!" She exclaimed, "I'm going away for 2 weeks to visit Aunt Edna," April seemed so happy about this, but I didn't see why. Aunt Edna is the worst aunt ever! And I mean _ever!_ She's ancient, and smells like rotten cabbage. Every time I see her, she gives me a bag of those caramel candies that no one eats on Halloween, and pinches my cheeks so hard I have bruises for at least two weeks!

"You seem so happy to be going... why? Aunt Edna's so annoying!" I whined. April did the little flappy things with her hand that fangirls usually do.

"I know, but since she's starting to get really old, Edna's going to give away some of her stuff! I'm going to get new antiques for the shop!" Actually, I was happy for that. April's had the same things in the store since just about... _forever_, mostly it hasn't been open all these years. It was starting to get boring, looking through all the same stuff, I mean.

"But why aren't you taking me with you? I mean, I don't wanna go, but you planned this whole thing without ever telling me!" I would rather run 69 miles before I go to Aunt Edna's.

"I know, I know. But why does it really matter to you? You would refuse to come anyway. And while I'm gone, I'll have one of the guys with you at all times. You'll be fine."

"I'm fine with that... but can I have Lou and Emma over for a sleepover tonight? I _really_ don't wanna sleep alone in an apartment. That's just creepy," Before April could reply, Raphael and his brothers barged in.

"What's creepy?" Raphael asked. _Ah... he walked right into this one._

"Your face," I said, April and the rest of the guys "ooo"ed him.

"Oh, sorry. Whats that? I can't hear you over the sound of how epic I am." Everyone "ooo"ed again, and then, in that one moment... oh it was on, baby!

"You say you're smart, but they can't even measure your intelligence. The scale won't go that low." I said through a smirk.

"I promise never to make fun of your shortness. I would never stoop to that." He said, while my cheeks turned bright red.

"Do you know what I like about your face?" I paused and glanced over to everyone listening to us, "Me neither." I said, inferring to them.

"I've seen tables with nicer looking legs than yours." Raphael said.

"You're a person of rare intelligence. It's rare that you show any." I said.

"You would never lose your mind. You can't lose what you never had." _This is getting out of hand. But I can't back down now. That would show weakness. _Thankfully, April butted in at the right moment, and stopped us.

"Alright, that's enough. I need to leave, now. You can do this once I'm gone," I strode over to April, and gave her a gigantic hug.

"I'm really going to miss you," I murmured into her shoulder, "Don't leave me with Raphael! I can't stand him!" I jutted my chin in his direction, and he gave me an offended look.

"You'll be fine! I love you so much! See you in two weeks!" April said as she clonked out the door, taking all her luggage with her. And just like that... she left.


	6. Chapter 6: How Far can You Go?

**Chapter 6**  
>How Far can You Go?<p>

"And she didn't even give me any warning! She just packed up and left me for _two weeks!_ Now I'm stuck under constant watch; I'm pretty sure they'll never let me go anywhere!" I had been on a 3 way call with Emma and Lou for an hour, just telling them all about what had happened. Donnie had first watch on me; he's just been sitting in the Living Room, reading a book. I wonder if _he'll _let Emma and Lou sleepover, since April never got to answer.

"I gotta go, guys... ttyl!" And I hung up, "Donatello!" I called into the room, "Can I have some friends to sleepover? It's just Emma and Lou, you can trust them, and I promise we won't go anywhere!" I pleaded, and put on my best puppy dog face.

"Well, they can come over, but don't be too loud. I actually want to _enjoy _this book," He seemed annoyed that I'd interrupted him from reading, but I dismissed that fact and continued on.

"Yes! Thank you so much! And what book are you reading?" I plopped down on the couch next to him, and grabbed the book out of his hand. _Gone With the Wind_, I should've known. It's ironic, actually. I let out a chuckle, and Donnie looked towards me.

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Well, I'm named after Scarlett, the main character. And it's also my favorite book ever... so, it's just ironic," I settled myself in, grabbed the phone, and dialed Emma's number. She didn't pick up, though.

"Hey, Em, call me when you get a chance. I was wondering if you and Lou want to sleepover tonight... Alright, well... you know I'm shitty at leaving messages... so, bye, bish!" I hung up the phone, and wandered into the kitchen. I was browsing through the snacks, about to put a bowl of popcorn on when I heard the window behind me open. The curtain was closed, so I just ran to Donnie, and cowered behind him.

"What the heck? Scarlett, what's the matter? You ran in here faster than the Flash could," Donnie seemed surprised, but I didn't understand why. I'm a sixteen year old girl, who was alone in her kitchen, in _NEW YORK CITY_, for crying out loud! When I hear a noise, I bolt.

"Someone opened the kitchen window, but I was nowhere near it. The curtain is closed, so I didn't see, I just ran," Donnie grabbed his staff, and silently made his way towards the kitchen. I heard some voices, and a moment later, Donnie came through the door pulling Raphael by his mask. I let out a sigh of relief as I realized there was not a potential threat. But then I got mad at Raphael for scaring me.

"What the eff, Raph?! You could've warned me that you were coming, you know, called on your shell phone, or even just yelled 'Hey, it's Raph!' through the apartment. You freaked me out!" As I went on this little rant, I had been whacking him on the arm every other word. He seemed annoyed that I was even near him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Go on Donnie, you can go. I'm taking the shift for the rest of the day. Leo said to go on patrol without me today. Although you won't do as well, that I can assure you," He waved Don off with a slap on the shoulder, and then it was just us. I've never actually been alone with Raphael before, and it was really awkward. I think we might've had one conversation, within the few days that I've known him.

"So, how's Mr. 'I'm So tough?' " I asked, putting air quotes around 'I'm So Tough.' I knew he wasn't as tough as he made it seem to be. No one was. Even me.  
>"What's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me weak?" He questioned, growing more angry within the second.<p>

"No, I'm just saying that I know you're not as tough as you seem to think you are. Really, you're just a big softie. And you know it," I was taunting him. I wanted to see how far I could push him.

"I am _not _a softie! If anything, you're the softie! You're just a tiny 16 year old little girl. You can't do anything for yourself, even reaching things on high shelves," Oh, I see how it is. The little byotch wants to go. Then lets go.

"Oh, I'm the weak one? Well...," I looked down, and smiled slyly, "I see you're not wearing shoes."

"Of course I'm not, I'm a fucking _N__inja Turtle. _What else would you expect?"

"I have a proposal. We should do tests to see who is the strongest! How 'bout it?" I saw his face curl up into a coy smile. _What did I just get myself into? _  
>"Alright, fine. You go first," Raphael said. <em>Wow, he must be really confident.<em>

"My first test is; if it is obvious that it hurts, I get a point. If it isn't, then you get a point."

"Wait... what's it- what's gonna hurt?"

"You'll see," And in that moment, I gathered up all my strength and stomped on his foot as hard as I possibly could.

"_YAOOOOWWWWW! WHAT THE FUCK!_" He shouted. I grinned widely. _Scarlett: 1, Raphael: 0._

"What was that?!" He yelled.

"That, was the test, my dear friend. _Point: Me._"


	7. Chapter 7: I'd Beat Him Up, Hulk vs Loki

**Chapter 7**  
>I'd Beat Him Up, Just Like the Hulk did Loki<p>

"And just as I was about to slip off, he grabbed me and pulled me up! Can you believe that?!" I was in the middle of explaining everything that had just happened, to Emma and Lou; I was getting really angry.

"He waited until you were about to _die _to see common sense?!"

"How did you get into that situation anyway?"

_I don't know. I just don't know._

Let me catch you up, after I stalked off the balcony, I called Emma and Lou and told them to come over because I couldn't even handle _turtles._ I expertly avoided Raphael while they were on their way, getting tons of snacks and movies for us to watch. I even splurged and got two tubs of ice cream - one chocolate and one mint - so we could have whatever we wanted. I mean, I deserve it, right? I _was _almost killed. So, when the girls got here, I ushered them into my room, and explained everything; which brings us to where we are now.

"I'm just so _angry _right now! I never want to see him again!" I groaned in frustration.

"You going to have to face him_ sometime!_ I mean, the next time you go to the lair, he will probably be there," Emma stated.

"And if you need anything from the apartment next time he watches you..." Lou trailed off. Emma knew I would have to face him. Lou knew I would have to face him. I knew I would have to face him, as well.

"I know, guys. I am just so angry with him... and myself. If I went out there, I would probably beat him up like the Hulk did Loki!" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you just _not_ agree to his deal? That would've made everything so much simpler!" Lou cried out.

"I know, I know. It's just... before the whole 'balcony' thing, Raphael kept calling me weak, a softie, and you know how much I hate that. I had to show him I wasn't weak! My dignity was on the line!"

Suddenly, the door burst open, and one, huge; green turtle tumbled into the room. Emma and Lou sprang behind me, holding their breath. "You almost killed yourself because I said you were weak?!" Raphael sounded furious. He was shaking and breathing heavily; but that's not what I was worried about. All I was thinking right then was that he was _spying _on us. Spying. Eavesdropping. As in, listening to a person's private conversations.

"You were spying on us! I can't believe you! I am so mad!"

"Never mind that! You almost got yourself killed because of me! How do you think I feel?!"

"Like you had the right to spy on us!"

Raphael walked up to me, and shook me. Hard. "Don't you understand?! You almost killed yourself - in my care! If you died it would be on my hands... and I don't want that!"

I scoffed. _As if I believe _he_ cares._ "Yeah, sure. You 'don't want that.' I find that really funny. You know why? Because you don't even trust me, and yet you say you care enough to make sure I'm not dead? I am so sure."

The anger was just building inside of me; I was getting furious and angrier with each passing second.

Then I did something I would regret.

I kicked him out.

"No, you know what, out, out; get out! I don't want to even be within a mile of you! Send another brother, but _you_ never come here again! For as long as I live here!" I pushed him out of the apartment.

He gave me one, withering, crushed, angry look, and was gone.

* * *

><p>"I really don't think that was the smartest move, Scar. He was really mad," Emma and Lou had been chastising me for the past hour about kicking Raph out. Mikey called 20 minutes ago to say that Leo will be over soon, and they're just getting off patrol.<p>

_ I really don't care who is coming over, right now. All I want is to pound Raphael's head in._

The other guys don't even know what actually _happened._ All Raphael told them was that I was angry with him, and sent him home. Raphael didn't say anything about how I almost died - because, might I add, he was too stupid to pull me up sooner - and how, even after that, he had the nerve to spy on me! None of that was mentioned. None at all. So now all the boys think I'm some sort of whiny baby that can't control herself.

I sighed. Lou will have to be home soon, on account of her still being grounded. Casey only let her go today because I texted her saying it was an 'absolute emergency and that I really needed her.' And it was.

"Lou, what time do you have to be home?" I asked.

"11:30. Casey wants me to be home before he is."

"Alright, we still have half an hour... I have to tell you guys something." I wanted to tell them this all night, but there never was an opportune moment.

"What?"

"When I was hanging on the railing, and I thought I was about to die-" I paused for dramatic effect. "My last thought before Raphael pulled me up was, _I won't get to say goodbye to Emma, and Louise!_ You guys are my best friends, and I want you to know that I love you. I know I am sort of a certified idiot, and a bit of a brat sometimes, but you guys have stuck with me through thick and thin and I will always be there for you." By the end of that I was crying, and I pulled them in for a hug.

"I love you, too, Scar."

"I love you so much, bae!"

Guess which was who.

Emma sobbed into my t-shirt and Louise let a few tears fall herself, though she mostly had dry heaves.

Then the door opened. Again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, sorry it's been so long. I'm also sorry that this chapter is so short!**

**Happy holidays!**


	8. Chapter 8: I'm Glad You're Not Dead

**Chapter 8**  
>I'm Glad You're Not Dead<p>

Maybe I am impulsive. Maybe I _do_ have to work on thinking things through before I do them. But that doesn't change the fact that I am still Hulk-like angry at him. He almost let me _die_. He waited too long, and I almost fell 3 stories to my death! And then he had the nerve to spy on me and my friends while we were talking about what had just happened, nonetheless.

Leo is sitting in the living room, sort of frustrated; albeit annoyed, because he can't figure out why Raphael and I are so angry at each other. He won't ever know. It would ruin the relationship between Raph and his brothers. I know it sounds like I am exaggerating, but believe me, I'm not. The boys are all about justice, about saving people that need saving, about responsibility and doing the right thing. Raphael almost letting someone _die _and letting them go on and do something they didn't want to do, goes against that. His brothers wouldn't trust him - I certainly don't. And though I am furious with him and will never talk to Raphael again (don't underestimate me - I once held a grudge against Emma for 6 months and didn't talk to her once during that time), I am nice enough that I won't mention it unless I am asked to.

I got out of bed, though it's nearly midnight, and crept into the living room. Leo had his head in his hands, and was muttering to himself. Leo?" His head snapped up towards me, his eyes alert and sharp.

"Hi, Scarlett. What is it? Everything alright?"

_Whoa! Calm down, Mr. Stress-a-Lot. Relax. _"Nothing; I just- uh, can't sleep."

"Please, sit down."

I tiptoed over to the couch, and sat very lightly on it, putting almost none of my weight down. I didn't want to do anything very big and grand like I usually did because I felt like the tension in the room would snap if I did anything too roughly.

"You can relax, Scarlett. The couch isn't made of glass."

I let out a big sigh of relief and stood up, then flopped back down onto the couch the way I normally would.

Leo let out a chuckle and leaned back into the couch. "There is the Scarlett I know. Though I met you only a few days ago, I still know you. I am a very observant person."

"Yeah, I can see that." I looked at him. "Why are you so stressed, Leo?"

He was silent for a few long moments, then turned to me. "Because I care for my brothers. I want the best for them, and as the leader it's my responsibility to do that. I have to sort out all the problems between us, and the argument between you and Raph is one of them."

"So you're asking me what happened?"

"...yes."

I said I would not tell unless I was asked. I was asked.

"Oh, okay. Um, so. Well, what happened was that I dared Raphael to hang off the fire escape railing for five minutes, and he agreed to do it... on one condition - that I do it, also. But the only reason I even dared him to do it was because a few weeks ago, Emma and Lou and I decided to try it. Not one of us could do it. And when I challenged Raph, all I was thinking about was that he had to prove himself not to be a coward, he kept calling me weak, and a softie, and a little kid.

"I didn't expect him to turn it back on me like that. But he did. And you know the whole 'wild child, bad girl, I'm so tough, and I can get out of trouble any time' thing I have going on all the time?" Leo nodded. "Well, I didn't want him to think of me as any weaker than he already does. And I know I can't do it. But he can't know that. So I tried, just to save my dignity. But when it got to be too much, I called to him, told him to pull me up and that I couldn't do it. But he egged me on, and waited, saying that he knew I could do it. And then, _WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO FALL AND DIE_, he pulled me up. I was crying and we were hugging, _blah, blah, blah_. Then I flipped him off and went to go call my girls up. They came over and I was explaining everything, just like I am to you, and I told them why I didn't tell him that I couldn't do it.

"Then guess what happened?"

I waited. Leo was just staring at me, his eyes wide, and angry. I guess he's not going to answer.

"Raphael burst in and was furious that I didn't tell him. But I was angry because he _WAS SPYING ON ME AND MY FRIENDS EVEN AFTER HE KNEW THAT I WAS MAD_. Which is why I am not talking to him again. Ever."

After I finished, there was silence. Leo sat there, not moving, though you could see the anger in his eyes. I decided that I wasn't comfortable anymore, and laid my head on his lap, then spread my legs over the rest of the couch. I closed my eyes and was half asleep when he finally spoke.

"Scarlett?"

"Hmm?"

"Raphael is an absolute idiot."

I didn't move, keeping my eyes closed and my responses to a minimum. "That he is."

"And I'm glad you didn't die."

"Me too." Leo's arm moved, and I felt my hair being touched. He was stroking my hair. My hair has never been stroked before. It's a weird feeling... but I was too tired to move.

"You need to talk to him."

"No, I don't."

"I'll make him talk to you."

"It'll be like talking to a brick wall."

"At least you'll hear what he has to say."

"I'm good at tuning people out."

"You're stubborn, aren't you?"

"That I am."

"And you're not going to listen to what I say?"

"Nope."

"You just want to sleep?"

"Yup."

"I'm going to be here tomorrow. It is my day anyway. But I just took over Raph's night."

"K."

"Good night, Scarlett."

"G'night."

I curled myself into a ball, looking for warmth. Soon enough, a blanket was placed on me, and I was out.


	9. Chapter 9: Burnt to a Crisp

**Sorry for not updating in a while.**

**Chapter 9**  
>Burnt to a Crisp<p>

When I woke up, Leo was nowhere to be found. I eventually gave up looking for him and settled in on making myself some breakfast. I got out the frying pan, pancake mix, and went to work. I figured that if Leo ever came back, he would be hungry, so I made enough batter for him, as well.

I was in the middle of frying another pancake when I decided to put on music; which is _much_ more pleasant than silence. I opened up Spotify and put on my 5 Seconds of Summer playlist. Before you say anything, yes, boy bands are my thing. I absolutely _love_ boy bands! Though I have no idea why; One Direction, 5SoS, Fall Out Boy. Everything boy-bandish - if that makes any sense, I mean - is my jam.

The first song that came on was Heartbreak Girl, which is absolutely, positively, my favorite song on their album. "I dedicate this song to you, the one who never sees the truth. I can take away your hurt, heartbreak girl!" I sang; I flipped another pancake and poured in some more batter. "Hold ya tight, straight through the daylight; I'm right here, when you gonna realize that I'm your cure, heartbreak girl?"

"You can't sing for shit." I jumped 3 feet and pressed my hand against the pan. Bad idea.

"Shit!" I cradled my hand in my arm while simultaneously turning around to see who had insulted me. Raphael. The last person I wanted to see.  
>I shoved past him to the bathroom and fixed up my hand. I've never gotten a burn this bad before, so I have no idea what to expect or do. I grabbed the scar gel, ace bandages, and hydrogen peroxide; I stood there with my hand under the cold water in the sink for at least 5 minutes, and now my hand is really numb. I grabbed the bandages and scar gel and went to work.<p>

Raphael was watching me the whole time with an angry look on his face. "You're doing it wrong."

I didn't respond.

"You have to wrap it a different way."

No response... again.

"C'mon, lemme help you." Raphael reached his arm out, attempted to grab my hand and guide me, but I jerked my arm away.

"Just stop, Raphael! I don't like you and I never will; I'm also really angry at you. I don't care if I'm doing it wrong! I'd rather do it wrong and have a scar for the rest of my life than talk to you and try to help me!" I gave him the coldest glare I could muster and went back to wrapping my hand.

I heard the door slam behind me. Raphael had left.

I stopped wrapping my hand - I knew I was doing it wrong, he didn't have to tell me. I leaned back against the counter and contemplated my options; I could probably catch up to him if I hurried, or I could let him walk away and feel like a shitty person... or mutant turtle, whatever.

Catching up it is.

I grab a cold cloth on my way out, and as I was passing the living room, I see someone sitting on the couch - Leo. "I'm guessing it didn't go well?"

"No shit, Sherlock."

I felt my hand - my burnt hand, at that, so it was really painful - being grabbed, and look up to see Leo with a confused and angry look on his face.

"Ow! Could you be a little less rough? My hand is literally burnt to a crisp!"

"I know _that_, but _how_? Did Raphael do this to you?"

"... sorta."

He tensed. "What do you mean, 'sorta?'"

"Well, I was making pancakes and he just appears out of nowhere, tells me that I can't sing, and _SCARES THE CRAP OUT OF ME._ So, naturally I jumped a mile, and when I came back down and was trying to calm myself, my hand was resting on the frying pan. I didn't notice the pain until after it was burnt."

"Oh."

"Why did he come?"

"Here," Leo said, gently leading me towards the bathroom again. "I'll fix you up while we talk."

He sat me down on the counter and grabbed the bandages. After applying some scar gel, he gently lifted my arm up and began wrapping. Leo looked me in the eye. "I sent him, you know, to come talk to you."

"I sorta got mad at him before he could say anything. I kicked him out, too."

Leo chuckled. "See, there's your advantage - you don't have to live with him."

"Thank, God!"

"And I'm sorry about the burn, by the way. I didn't expect _all_ _this_ to happen. You just have a really short temper. Sometimes it's actually annoying. Really annoying. You're just like Raphael."

"What did you just say to me?"


End file.
